Knave
by RoyalKnave
Summary: A new "Hero" has been discovered and her life has been turned upside down when she discovered she had a powerful ability. She is now hunted down like game and she wants to seek revenge on those who killed her mom and brother...
1. Characters

**Characters**

Gale  
Ability(s) & Control:  
**Empathic Mimcry** - born with it(prior to Prologue)  
**Precognition** - absorbed from Isaac Mendez(prior to Prologue)  
**Rapid Cell Regeneration** - absorbed from Claire Bennett(Chapter One)  
**Electric Manipulation** - absorbed from Elle Bishop (Chapter One)  
**Intuitive Aptitude** - absorbed from Sylar(Chapter Two)  
**Telekinesis** - absorbed from Sylar(Chapter Two)  
**Alchemy** - absorbed from Sylar(Chapter Two)  
**Imprinting** - absorbed from Sylar(Chapter Two)

**Empathic Mimcry** - Unknown  
**Precognition** - Unknown  
**Rapid Cell Regeneration** - Unknown  
**Electric Manipulation** - 5/10  
**Intuitive Aptitude** - Unknown  
**Telekinesis** - 2/10  
**Alchemy** - 1/10  
**Imprinting** - 1/10

Sylar  
Ability(s) & Control:  
**Intuitive Aptitude** - born with it(Prior to story)  
**Telekinesis** - stolen from Brian Davis(Prior to story)  
**Alchemy** - stolen from Bob Bishop(Prior to story)  
**Imprinting** - stolen from Joe Macon(Prior to story)

**Intuitive Aptitude** - Unknown  
**Telekinesis** - Unknown  
**Alchemy** - Unknown  
**Imprinting** - Uknown


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

"Move it, Gale!" my brother hissed as he pushed me away and threw his bags into the car. I staggered backwards but did not fall down into the wet grass. My eyes narrowed in on my brother as he jumped into the front, laughing. "I get the front! Gale gets the back!" he chanted.

I hissed under my breath as I tossed in my bags and followed my mom into the back seat of the rental van. The driver tilted his hat and smiled at my mom.

"Mornin' ma'am," he said warmly. His accent was cute and his eyes sparkled in the reflection of the sun. "Where am I drivin' you three to to'ay?"

"JFK Airport, please," my mom said with a smile. I rolled my eyes as I turned to look at our house. I would miss the darling mansion. My family and I were going to Costa Rica for two weeks of a vacation. My brother and I were skipping school and my mom had saved up some vacation days from work so we can go out.

Since I never knew my father, I knew he never supported my mother. I always felt withdrawn from my family, with my sterling black hair and grassy green eyes. I was always different than my mom and brother. I was told I looked like my father. My brother looked like my mom – dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. I was the complete opposite. I was unique but never thought of myself as special.

"Honey?" I turned my head to look at my mom who looked at me with a confused and concerned look on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

I gave a half smile and shook my head. "No," I chuckled. "There's nothing wrong, mom."

"Oh, alright," my mom said smiling. "How's that picture doing?" she asked as her eyes fell down to look at my art pad I held in my hands. I looked down too at the bad. It was just a sketch right now – it was the outline of a person sitting in a chair with their throat slit open.

"Oh, uh," I started. I tapped my pencil's eraser on the pad subconsciously. It was one of my habits. I looked back up to my mom. "You know how my art works, right? One moment, I don't know what I'm drawing and the next moment I'm totally absorbed, I can't even look up from my work," my mom smiled. "To answer your question, I'm not sure." I laughed.

"Ah, alright," my mom said. Then her eyes narrowed. "I just wanted to know Gale, but when did you really get involved in art? You never seemed like an artist."

"Umm," I started. "I think it started when the 9th Wonders creator came to New York. You know how Blake likes that comic and I wanted to go to New York. He couldn't go alone… and yadda, yadda," I said.

My mom smiled. "That artist made an impression on you."

"No, not really," I shook my head. "It's just… I felt like… I wanted to start drawing after the moment I met him. Isn't that weird?"

My mom shrugged and looked back to her window.

I looked down at my work and flipped through a few pages – I decided to do that page on the plane and I just wanted to look at my other pictures. The first one in the sketch pad was a picture of two people. I could tell by the shading I did that the girl holding the wine glasses in her hands had long, blonde hair and her expression wasn't happy. The man however - you couldn't see his face – long, dark sideburns slithered down his face and his hands were held up almost like they held a pair of invisible puppet strings.

The next picture was that of a car accident. Pieces of a taxi were scattered all around the road and a dark haired girl was looking at the crash, tears streaming down her cheeks and her body charred – bones visible on some parts of her body as well as extreme burns.

I never knew I could draw this well… and why did I draw things like this? Is it because I'm different? Unique? Special?


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A man in a navy jacket flew in from a shattered window and slammed into a piano that laid in the room, keys bouncing off and the legs collapsing out from under the giant organ. On the balcony outside the window, a man with slick black hair was levitating above the ground, hands out and face masked with anger. Once his feet touched the ground, he walked into the room as the other man got up from off the shattered piano. The angered man raised his right hand, his first two fingered pointed out. He moved his fingered and the other man let out a painful yelp. His throat opened as if an invisible knife slit through it. The man in the navy jacket staggered backwards until he collapsed into a chair.

"Claire's going to kill me," the other man said with a laugh. I recognized the man that died as Nathan Petrelli.

"Gale, Gale!" I looked up, breathing heavily as my mom patted my shoulder. I looked to her. "Gale, it's time to go, the plane landed." My mom said.

I nodded and looked down at my art pad. The picture seemed finished – shaded and almost professionally done. The man in the chair was Nathan Petrelli – his throat was slit open and blood dripped down his pale hands and navy jacket.

"Uh alright," I said voice dry. I flipped the cover over on the art pad and got up from my seat and followed my mom. I fumbled with my art pad and tucked it under my right arm as I raised my left hand to my head. It was hot and sticky – like I was sweating.

The airport was very busy and there was security everywhere. Jersey was never this busy.

"The pickup is over here," Blake said as he pointed a finger toward a large line. My mom smiled and nodded and I slowly followed.

"Come on, Elle," I heard a voice say. Two girls passed me, both with blonde hair. One of them however really caught my attention – she looked like the girl I drew with the wine glasses in her hands.

I turned my head and watched as she handed in two tickets and headed onto a plane. She was quick to do it because she acted like she was in trouble. Who was she?

"Gale, get some of the bags!" I heard my little brother Blake scream at me. I turned back as my brother dropped one of the bags on my foot.

"Ow!" I yelped as I dropped my art pad and pulled up my foot to hug it into my chest. Blake laughed. "Not funny, brat!" I hissed. I felt a surge of energy coursing through my body and it jolted in my fingers. The blue in my veins almost seemed to pop in my veins.

"This is no time for arguing," my mom interrupted as she walked up to us. Blake quickly stopped and cleared his throat. "Blake, you take two bags, I'll take two bags, and Gale can take the other two."

"Sounds fair," I said, anger tainting my voice. I bent down and tucked my art pad under my arm and lifted up the two bags while following my mom and brother out of the front doors of the airport. My mom had waved a taxi van and we hurried to get the boxes into the trunk.

I got into the back and I was on the right side with my brother in the middle and my mom on the left.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked. His voice was deep and husky and almost mysterious.

"Mayall Hotel," my mom told the taxi driver.

"You got it," the driver said with a nod.

It was about thirty minutes into the ride when the taxi stopped. I looked up. There was no traffic ahead of us and I could see the driver smiling. Suddenly, the locks on the doors shot down and the doors locked down.

"I was wondering when we would find you," the driver said. He retrieved a black weapon and turned around to point it at me and over to my brother and mother. They gave out gasps of fear. My body shook uncontrollably as the driver pointed the gun once more at me. He smiled too. "Your power is as dangerous as Sylar's. We must neutralize you and get you to Level 5."

I heard the crack and singe of electricity and my family turned to look at me. I then understood.

I looked down at my hands and shocks of blue electricity sparked from my hands and fingertips. My hands shook uncontrollably and my heart suddenly beat faster. I looked up at my family and the driver. Then, everything went black and all I heard was glass breaking and a loud explosion.

My body skidded across the hot asphalt and I opened my eyes to look at my hands which were torn open. But they didn't stay open – the flesh over my hand sealed over the wound and it looked as if I wasn't even hurt at all.

When I looked up all I could see was a shattered and exploded taxi car. Three bodies were on the ground, blood covering them.

I felt tears in my ears as I recognized two of the bodies as Blake and my mom. "Blake? Mom?!"


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It was then I understood. I wasn't special or unique – I was a monster – an abomination. I wasn't human.

I slowly got to my feet and noticed there wasn't a scratch on my body, but there was blood speared across my face, arms, and legs. I took a deep breath and started to cry. However, I turned my head when I could hear several sirens in the distance.

I closed my eyes – I couldn't let them see me – they would lock me away, maybe even kill me. But shouldn't I be dead from that explosion? What am I?

I took in a breath and ran from the crash site and up the pave way. When I came to an empty restaurant, I opened the door and sprinted in.

"Can I hel – what in the world happened to you?" one of the waitresses asked shocked as she saw my blood smeared body.

"Um," I started voice shaky. "nothing. I just need to use your bathroom."

"It's over there," the waitress said pointing toward a pair of doors.

"Thanks," I whispered before running to the doors and opening the one that said 'Women.'

I turned on the sink and splashed cold water against my face, allowing the blood to wash off with the water. When I looked back up to the mirror, I couldn't really believe it was me who did this much damage. I killed my family – how could I kill them?

I lifted my left hand and concentrated on the energy that coursed through my body. I wanted it to climb up to my hand and form in a ball in my palm. I could feel the energy in my hand and could feel the singe of electricity. When I opened my eyes, a ball of lightning was in my hand but zapped around wildly.

I stepped back from the mirror and stood a few feet away. I concentrated once more on the energy and pushed my hand forward. I told the energy to push away from my hand and it did. The ball of lightning met the mirror and the mirror shattered into pieces, falling into the bloody sink.

I took a breath and collapsed to the ground. My heart beat franticly like after you sprinted a mile on a track field. I never felt like that before – excluding running.

I got to my feet and opened the door but stopped in my tracks when a man stood there. His expression was blank and emotionless.

"Got you," he said with a smile. He raised a gun and shot it. I could feel myself falling unconscious as the volt of electricity from the stun gun pulsed through my body.

I woke up in a room on a small little bunk. The room was cold and I could see my breath. I was alone and it seemed that man before had brought me to this faculty. Where was I?

Sitting up, I examined the room. It was small and the walls were made of metal. There was a door in one of the walls to and it was made of metal. I assumed it wasn't going to be easy for me breaking through – but, I could try my ability, right? Even if I wasn't very good at controlling it, I had to get out of here and extract my pain and revenge on the people who really caused my family's death: the people who hunted me.

I walked up to the door and placed my hand to it. I closed my eyes and slowed my breath, concentrating on the energy in my body. I pulled it from my chest up to my right hand, allowing the energy to spark from my fingers and into the door. I could feel the electricity pulsing from my hand into the metal door.

I heard a click and the door swung open. I was shocked and noticed there was no one here. On the wall, there were arrows with names. One of them caught my attention – Level 5: Extremely Dangerous. What was in Level 5? Maybe I could go and see…

I was lucky to not come across anyone. The large building almost looked like an asylum but the cells didn't have padded walls. Level 5 had large white walls and there were several rooms, glass walls in the wall of what was contained in them. However, most of the cells were empty. There was one however that was not empty – a man was strapped to a large table and he is in a medically induced sleep or coma – whichever.

I walked up to the door and put my hand to the lock. I concentrated once more and allowed the energy to escape my hand and transfer into the lock. It flashed green and the door's lock clicked, allowing me to walk into the room.

I walked up the man and got a better look at him. Dark sideburns slithered down his face and his hair was slicked back. I recognized him as the one that killed Nathan Petrelli from my art-vision… thing. A tube was in his nose that was inducing the sleep.

I felt something new in my body – something that made me want to kill this man. It seemed he had something I wanted. I felt something – hunger, was it?

I looked down at the man and my eyes narrowed. Who was this man?


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

My hand reached down to the tube that was stuck to his nose, but I suddenly stopped as a voice shouted at me through the glass window. I turned my head and noticed a man in a suit and tie looking at me and he was calling to others.

I smiled and a laugh escaped my lips. Were they stupid? Did they want to run to their deaths?

Suddenly, I snapped out of it. I looked at the man and gritted my teeth. "What did you do to me?" I hissed.

"Hey, get away from Sylar!" I looked up just as a man came in and shot a stun gun. But as it came inches close to my face, it stopped in mid air. My eyes moved down and the pieces of the stun gun fell to the floor.

"No, she can't have that ability," the man hissed.

I raised my hand and felt the energy of the electricity pulsing up from my chest to the center of my palm. Blue sparks formed a ball of energy in my hand and I thrust it forward. The ball of lightning made contact with the man's chest and sent him flying backwards. He crashed against the wall and the blue electricity violently pulsed through his body.

I chuckled and walked past Sylar - was it - and up to the man who cringed on the ground. He knew who that man on the table was.

I bent down and looked at him in the eyes. "Who is Sylar?" I asked.

The man looked at me with an expression that said, "I will not tell."

I raised my hand and focused on an electric ball I wished to form in my hand. As it did, I looked back to the man. "Tell me – who is Sylar?" I asked again.

"H-he's a serial killer – someone who kills people with abilities to only take their abilities. He's a dangerous man and we lock up people who are dangerous." The man said.

"Who's 'we?'" I asked.

"The Company," the man said. "It's an organization – well, I said it before – we lock up people with abilities because they're dangerous to this world."

I gave a smile. "You bet they are." I said before I placed my hand which sparked with lightning on his shoulder. His body convulsed as the lightning slithered across his body. I stopped quickly and he hissed painfully.

"What powers does Sylar have?" I asked the man.

"H-he has Intuitive Aptitude, Telekinesis, Alchemy, and Imprinting." The man explained.

Telekinesis… that was probably what stopped the stun gun… but how'd I absorb it from Sylar? Wait, what if I had a power that made me absorb abilities?

"Is there an ability to absorb another ability?" I asked.

"Y-yes," the man said, voice dry.

"What is it?"

"Empathic Mimicry," he explained.

My eyes narrowed. "Do I have it?"

"Y-yes." He said.

A smile spread across my face as I allowed another bolt of electricity to pulse through his body. He screamed painfully as his heart stopped from the shock. His body slumped down onto the ground, eyes wide with terror.

I laughed before getting to my feet. I raised my left hand and turned my head to look at the dropped stun gun. I focused all my energy on the stun gun. I wanted it to come to me – I wanted to move it to my mind. The stun gun shook on the ground before lifting up into the air and flying into my hand. I gripped it, and then slowly ungripped it. I focused on it and took my hand out from under it. With this telekinetic ability, I could lift it and move it with my mind, but it was taking a lot of control.

When I closed my eyes and lost my concentration, it dropped to the ground by the dead man's body. I needed to work hard on controlling this ability.

I turned back to look at Sylar. I couldn't let him go right now but he could be useful later on. Right now, I needed to hunt down other people with abilities and absorb it to become one of the most powerful people on the planet – maybe even stronger than Sylar.

I smiled as I headed for the exit of the faculty.

My murder count: 1 – er… counting my brother and mom – 3.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Let's see here," I whispered with a smile as I opened up the circuit mainframe box for the large building I was inside of. There were too many guards around and I also wanted to see if they had information on anyone else with abilities. Sylar and I couldn't be the only ones right?

I lifted my hand and felt the surge of electricity as it sparked from my hand. It zapped the mainframe box and the lights flickered as I let the power go out completely. They probably had a generator and would it would quickly boot up. I needed to get out of here quickly.

Wait a minute… what is that? I turned my head as a binder caught my attention. Walking up to it, I opened to the first page. There was a picture of a blonde haired girl and an address was scribbled underneath. I skimmed the page and saw the power description page: manipulates reality. Illusion - Is that they're trying to say? Anyway, I'll think I'll take it.

"Hey you!" I turned my head quickly as a guard stood in the doorway, reaching for his gun. I thrust my hand forward, releasing a fatal electric bolt from my fingers. The man was knocked backwards from the volt and his body quickly caught fire.

I tucked the binder under my sheet and stepped over the burning body of the guy. As two more men ran down the hallway, I lifted my left hand and swung it to the side, my telekinetic powers throwing the men into the walls. I threw my hand forward at them, allowing a fatal blast of electricity to course through my hand and zap the guards. I just smiled and laughed as I continued down the hallway. Anyone who got in my way when die painfully – electricity conducted through their system is a terrible death – a death perfect for an unevolved human.

Finally with the exit in sight, I gave a smile before stepping out into the bright sunlight. No unevolved humans stood in my way of power.

Murder Count: 6

***

This first person's name was Erica Malarino. She was living nearby, a small house in Costa Rica – lucky for me.

I had not come across any company owners and was able to shut down part of a bank while extracting some money. I used that to buy an apartment building. I had set the binder down on the coffee table and sat down to look at some more parts of the binder. The second person was a man called Brian Davis, but a big stamp covered the page. It read "TERMINATED"… as in dead. It said his power was Telekinesis… did Sylar kill him and get his ability?

Anyhow, I think it was time to meet this Erica Malarino. Who knew what she could possibly make me see…

It wasn't long until I was at 56 Redhouse Drive knocking on the crimson framed door. I could hear hustle and bustle inside the building and slowly, the door opened.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Are you Erica Malarino?" I asked, trying to look through the crack of the door to see her face.

"Yes," she answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gale…" I began. I didn't want to use my last name just in case she was an agent and the book I got was fake. What was a good word for someone who was dishonest and for someone who couldn't be trusted? I know. "..Knave." I finally said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"I'm sorry," Erica gulped. "I think you might have the wrong house." She closed the door but I stopped it with my foot. I wasn't going to let her go this easily.

"I'm sure that I don't," I spoke. "You have an ability, don't you?"

Erica looked at me with a shocked look on her face. "How do you-?"

"I have an ability too," I said. I raised my hand and allowed a surge of electricity to dance around in the palm of my hand. I looked at it quickly with a smile.

"You… you do," she said shocked. She then quickly unlocked the little metal string on the door and let it swing open. "Please, come in."

Erica had given me a glass of water as she sat down across from me in her fancy living room.

"Are there any other people with abilities?" Erica asked as I took a sip of the water.

I just shrugged. "I've only met one," I said. "But I don't know if there are any more of us." That time I lied.

Erica just nodded.

"So," I looked at her as I placed the glass back on the table. "What kind of power do you have?"

Erica just looked at my hand and a few seconds later I saw a bright light on my hand. Looking down I noticed flames licking at my hand. I lifted it up in fright but was shocked when it didn't burn me. I heard Erica sigh and the flames just dissolved off my hand into the air.

I looked up at Erica. "Illusion?" I asked.

"I think so," Erica confessed.

"That's a… great power," I said awed.

Erica just shrugged. "Sometimes I wish I never had it."

A smile spread across my face. "That can be arranged." Erica looked up at me as I swung my hand up. Her body was thrown out of the chair and against a wall.

"W-what are you doing?!" Erica cried.

"Getting rid of that power," I said as I got up out of the chair. "You see, this electric power," I raised my hand and the blue electricity sparked from it. "wasn't my first power. From the very being I was able to copy another person's power. And that includes you."

Suddenly, my body started to flame but I knew it was only one of Erica's tricks. I looked up to her and smiled. "Nice try but I know it's your ability," I said.

I turned my head and saw a bunch of CD discs. I raised my hand and concentrated on the discs. They rose up off their stand and when I swung two fingers forward, the CDs flew like sharpened weapons into Erica's body, one of them penetrating her skull.

The fire disintegrated off my body as Erica's body hung limb on the wall, held by the CD discs. Blood dripped from her head and chest, as long as her knees and arms.

I smiled as I concentrated on her coffee table and the glass. I pictured the glass full of blood instead of water and bodies laying on the sofa and chairs. The living room suddenly – almost blurred and dead bodies appeared scattered in the room.

"Nice," I said as I opened the front door. When I looked back to the living room, it was empty, just the way it was before – no dead bodies or a glass full of blood.

I like this power.

Murder Count - 7

Who's next?


End file.
